


To get up next to you

by nobetterlove



Series: Yours, Me. [1]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smut, happiness, letter writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobetterlove/pseuds/nobetterlove
Summary: Clay has a coverall kink and this letter changes the face of their relationship. Smut ensues





	To get up next to you

Tony let his finger trail over kiss swollen lips. Motor oil and it's distinct tastes landed on his tongue as it followed the traced path, but he didn't mind. Garage life meant a never ending relationship with the stuff. The pad ran over a raised bit towards the middle of the bottom one, the imprint of a tooth fresh. He'd been dabbing at the spot for the passed couple hours, his mind needing to stay connected to Clay somehow after dropping him off from their 'sleepover' the night before. 

When they walked in the door, Tony yelling over his shoulder that Clay would be staying as they quickly moved through the kitchen, his parents shared an unseen look, glad their son was finally finding some happiness. It didn't register to the shorter boy just how obvious he was until he stepped back into the house earlier this morning, his Mustang keys clutched tightly in the palm of his hand. There must've been something different in the expression on his face, as a collective 'awe' sounded around the room as he sat down at the table. 

"What? What happened?" he asked, unaware of the love sick look overtaking his features. 

"Nothing, nothing. That Clay boy just looks good on you, Mi Hijo. We like it," his father replied, slapping Tony on the back affectionately.

"Yeah, Tony. So cute," Alejandro, the oldest of the Padilla boys chimed in. The rest snickered, slapping hands with him. 

Rolling his eyes, Tony got up from the table, pocketing his keys in his signature leather jacket.

"You all are nuts."

He didn't wait for a reply, calloused hands grabbed for the coveralls hanging there when he made it to the door. The purr of the old vintage car parked in the garage called his name. The listlessness of diagnostics something he needed, to put his thoughts in order after the experience their bodies and minds shared the night before. 

\---

Stepping into the garage, Tony drew in a deep breath, the refreshing stench of oil, dirt, and the littlest hint of sweat. Home away from home, he thought, grinning. The flat of his hand ran along the smooth finish of the Mustang, static raising up the little hairs on the back of his hand. Every fiber of him knew what that felt like. Currents of impulse running through his neurons, making hair stand up, making goose flesh rise on previously impenetrable skin. 

Tony thought he loved Clay before this. Before their bodies became one in the realest and most complete of ways. It blew his mind just how much that feeling seemed to have grown. He could still feel the slightest tingle of soreness in his thighs, their exertion something he wished to repeat as often as they could make it happen. 

\--- 

Sometime later, after changing into coveralls and getting elbow deep in engine grease, Tony sat at one of the small rolling chairs they kept for times just like this. Shoulders rolled forward in exhaustion. Soon, he'd need to shower and change to pick Clay back up for their nightly adventure, this one yet to be determined. Yet, he found himself tracing his fingers over the seam of his lips, recalling the previous day's events. 

\--- 

It seemed as if this particular Friday would be the worst one yet, as Clay refused his offer for a ride home. Their normal after school make out session be damned, Tony thought. The boy did wrap him in a tight hug, following closely with a soft kiss to the cheek. "I'll make my way over later, okay? Stop neglecting your Mustang and depriving me of coverall fantasies," Clay joked, pulling away and turning towards the bike racks. "Love you, Padilla," he added, turning around to walk backwards as he blew what looked to be a sloppy kiss Tony's way. 

Shaking his head, Tony climbed into the car, the smell of leather relaxing him, despite the smallest bit of disappointment he couldn't help but feel. The engine sparked the first time he turned the keys, Tony listening to the turn over with a slight smile on his face. Okay, he thought, I guess I could use the quality time with my baby. Patting the dash and putting her in drive, the shorter boy pulled away. Brown eyes caught blue as he looked up, catching Clay's smiling face in the rear view mirror. Tony smirked, waving him off. 

"Don't run into anymore cars, Jensen," he yelled out the window when he pulled up to the stop sign, Clay passing by on his bike a minute later. 

The middle finger received a second later was the best reaction, pulling a genuine chuckle from the pit of Tony's stomach. 

\--- 

Opting out of the normal familial inquisition, Tony parked the Mustang in the garage, donned some coveralls, and set off to work. He stopped suddenly, however, rolling his eyes, remembering his phone still sitting in the pocket of his leather jacket. Retrieving it quickly, Tony was surprised to find not only his phone, but another folded up sheet of paper, his name printed in that same sloppy handwriting he'd gotten so used to seeing. The paper of the other two notes would be soft soon, the quantity of times reading through them a little... insane. 

The familiar weight of the paper made him smile. Of course, of course Clay had some clever plan, something he wanted that couldn't be said in any other way but through his boyfriend's unforgettable writing ability. 

Stomach in knots from not knowing what he was about to read, Tony unfolded it, smoothing out the edges with grease stained fingers, smearing a bit of it as he went. The contrast, black against white, kept him grounded, reminding him that it was just another piece of paper. 

Or... 

Not. 

\---

Hey, 

I feel like I might be sneaky with this one, so forgive me whenever you see me next. 

This kind of thing isn't easy for me, no matter how much I trust you, or how much we've told each other over the years. 

I'm a virgin. 

I guess I'll start there. I haven't really felt the need to make that sort of connection with anyone. And the last time I came close, well, we both know what happened. Since then, physicality came with a bad flavor, like an invisible rot just barely tainting it. Until - of course, things started between you and I.

There's this thing I heard about unlocking pieces of yourself. Little by little, you learn who you are. You find these things out about yourself that you didn't ever know before. My unlocking has been mind blowing, and particularly special because it's you taking part. 

In the passed month we've been together, you've managed to unlock this hidden passion. Not just for physical shit, but for life. I'm keeping journals, I'm writing stories, I'm creating shit with this whole new outlook. 

Don't get me wrong, though. I love the passion we have for each other. Which, I guess, is why I'm yet again writing to confess something to you. 

I want you to fuck me. 

I want to make love. 

I want you. 

There, I said it. It almost feels like a load off of my shoulders. The restrain I've managed to show over the passed couple of weeks astounds me. How, throughout all the years of sleep overs and closeness, I never realized you'd be the one to make me feel the best, both body and soul, is totally beyond me. 

I'm awake. In this way that I'm really digging. 

I'm awake and I'm so fucking ready to see where the next step between us takes this. Where it takes us and this awakening I keep experiencing within myself. 

I feel almost bad that I didn't tell you this to your face, but don't you lie, these little notes of mine just so happen to be your favorite. Don't think I haven't noticed the other two on your bedside table. 

I'm saying it now. 

I want you. 

I want you, Tony. In ways I didn't think possible. 

Come wake me up some more. 

I love you. 

Yours, 

Me. 

\--- 

Looking up, his heart racing, Tony got up from the stool, letter still clutched in his hand. Boots carried him to the edge of his garage, brown eyes surveying the road leading up to his house. Almost as if Clay could read his mind, the boy's shape could be seen just in the distance. 

Little by little, the blob that was Clay Jensen got bigger and more clear the closer he got. There was a smile gracing his boyfriends features, a smile that made Tony's already madly beating heart kick start, pulsing like it was trying to beat out of his chest. 

Before he knew what he was doing, Tony strode down the driveway, meeting Clay as the taller boy got off his bike. 

"I've never gotten a letter propositioning me for sex," he started, the notebook paper still clutched tightly in his hand. "I-" stopping, he pulled the other in, grease stained fingers be damned. "Are you sure?" 

Since the beginning, Tony kept things between them tame. His own body wanted all of Clay, so much that he physically ached in the moments when it'd be so damn easy just to take it. He respected Clay and the innocence (or what was left of it,) the boy still kept with him. If they were going to go all the way, Tony wanted his boy to be sure. There would be no going back for him. Being in love with Clay for so long, once they took that turn, he wouldn't recover if something went wrong because they didn't wait.

Yet, he couldn't help but allow his body to get excited by the prospect of finally making Clay completely and totally his. 

A soft hand carding through somewhat curly hair falling against his forehead brought him out of his thoughts. Clay looked at him, pure openness in his eyes. 

"Hell yes, I'm sure. And stone cold sober. I want you, Tony. I want this," he mumbled, wrapping one arm around the shorter boy's neck, the other trailing down the middle of his chest until the bulge in his coveralls was cupped lightly. "I know you do, too." 

In an instant, Tony was pulling back, already shrugging out of the top of his coveralls. Grabbing Clay's hand, he pulled the boy into the garage, hastily pushing him up against the wall. His lips met Clay's, pressing in gently at first, but quickly letting the heat build, excitement for what they were about to do coursing through his veins. 

They kissed long and hard until Tony couldn't stand it any longer. He needed Clay below him, flat and level so exploration could truly begin. As difficult as it was, they both seemed to understand the need to move, their lips detaching after another couple of soft, teasing pecks. 

"I want you on your back, Clay. I want to see your knees drawn up to your chest as I stretch you with my dick." He waited a beat, trailing a ring covered thumb across the plane of Clay's cheek. "I need that," he finished, grinding hard into him once before pulling back. 

"Fuck," they both babbled, in unison like they were with most things these days. 

\--- 

A few minutes and a quick encounter with his parents later found them in Tony's room, door shut with Clay's back plastered to it. The shorter boy knew they were only feet from the bed, but his hands had a mind of their own. Tan fingers clawed at the zipper of Clay's hoodie, drawing it down one tooth at a time. The same plain black shirt his boyfriend usually wore clung to the other's form, revealing the outline of a defined line down the middle of his stomach. An itch to feel the definition had Tony pulling hastily at the shirt, Clay understanding the urgency as he immediately threw his hands in the air, allowing Tony to pull it over his head. 

Calloused fingers were quickly on smooth skin, the pads of Tony's fingers running down the previously teased line of Clay's abdominals, loving the skinny boy muscle the other sported. He traced his name atop the skin there, leaving chill bumps in his wake. Finally, Clay's waistband could be felt under his fingers. Tony couldn't help the growl leaving his throat as impatience set in. The need for skin against him made his skin flame with delicious heat. Abruptly, he wrapped an arm around Clay's shoulders, pulling him close as he walked them back until they were landing with an 'umph' on the messily made bed. 

Tony stood up, undoing the coveralls only to step out of them a second later. Shaky fingers went to the hem of his henley, pulling it swiftly over his head so they were both shirtless. His boots were next as well as Clay's shoes and socks. Then, and only then, did he allow himself to finally taste the sinfully delicious press of soft skin. 

"Mierda," he babbled, climbing in between the delectable v of Clay's legs. Their hard pricks were suddenly pressed sweetly together, their chests colliding as lips were taken in another heated kiss. Neither could control their hands. Clay clawing at Tony's hips as he pressed his own against the shorter boys. Tony groaned at the sinful rhythm the other boy continued to roll his hips at. 

Tony swept his hands between them, flicking the button on Clay's jeans open, then undoing his own. Unwilling to pull back more than a couple inches, he yanked twice at the top of Clay's jeans, signaling the other boy to pick his hips up. 

"These need to come off, now," Tony couldn't help but babble, tugging on the fabric as he lowered both the jeans and boxer briefs in one sweeping motion. He quickly wiggled out of his own pants, hissing when the cool air claimed the wetness resting casually on the tip of his cock. 

Groaning when Clay, once again, rolled his hips up, sliding their dicks together, Tony let his head fall to the other boy's neck, hiding the rest of it in the skin of it as he bit down gently. The hand still between them collected both their dicks, giving them a quick squeeze together before stroking ever so lightly. He felt Clay pulse against him, the smoothness of his dick making every inch of the slide almost unbearable. 

He continued to stroke them in time until Clay's hand stilled his hand, blue eyes glazed with blown pupils looking up at him desperately. "I'm gonna cum. You've gotta stop. I want you. Please, babe," Clay managed to breath out, his entire body shuttering. 

Placing a soft kiss to already swollen lips, Tony pulled back, loosening his grip. "You're fucking beautiful, Jensen," he whispered, their lips mere inches apart. "I love you. I love you." Brushing his nose against Clay's before pulling away, Tony leaned back, pulling open the drawer in his bedside table. The needed equipment sat on top, Tony, despite wanting to be patient, still so damn hopeful. He grabbed it, settling himself back between Clay's thighs. Fingers found the length of his boyfriend's dick again, stroking it once, watching with amazement as Clay's thighs fell further open, giving him the access he needed. 

Thankful this wasn't the first time they'd played around with fingers, Tony let himself relax. From here on out, it was all about making this the best experience for Clay. He wanted them both to remember this moment fondly, like something life changing like he knew it would be. 

Slowly, Tony slipped a finger into Clay's tight heat. The tightness surrounding him made his throat tighten, a moan escaping. He watched as Clay threw his head back, one of his pale hands coming up to claw at Tony's forearm. "More," he hears him rasp, the digit making its way firmly in and out, in and out. 

Not waiting another beat, Tony slipped his finger out, quickly adding another before returning to the intoxicating heat. 

His mind ran away from him after that. He pressed soft kisses against Clay's skin and babbled nothings in Spanish as he dotted the other boy with affection. By the time his third finger was eagerly accepted, Tony was on edge, eager to finally feel what it was like to be with Clay- in every way he possibly could. 

Slowly withdrawing his fingers, Tony sat back on his toes, reaching lube covered fingers to where he dropped the condom earlier. "Finally," he heard Clay murmur as teeth tore at the corner of the package, a successful hum of noise leaving Tony's throat. 

A rush of nerves hit as the rubber rolled down the length of his dick. He couldn't help the shudder that rushed through him when latex met skin. A few calming breaths, he reminded himself. This is who you love. This is Clay. 

Looking up, Tony saw the same nerves in his boyfriend's eyes. The current zapped as their eyes met and suddenly, Tony didn't feel so on edge. He wanted this. Clay want him. There was nothing better than this moment right now.

"I love you," Tony whispered, leaning to press their lips together softly. 

"Love you, too, Tony," Clay replied, not waiting a single beat to return the needed affection. 

A slick and confident hand gliding his prick to Clay's relaxed hole. Tony grit his teeth as their flesh came into contact. He forced a breath, remembering that this was Clay's first time. 

"Just relax, Corazon. I'll go slow. Focus on my skin pressing against yours as I finally make you mine." Tony panted, running his free hand against the curve of Clay's hip. "Fuck, Clay - I- you're gorgeous like this," he said softly, distracting the other as he carefully slid the tip of his dick into tight heat. 

When he finally bottomed out, Tony gave a little thrust, pulling back slightly when Clay let out a shriek like sound. "Holy fuck!" Clay panted, "Tony!" 

A soft groan left Tony's lips at that. Holy shit was right. Distracting himself, Tony pulled the skin of Clay's neck between his teeth, sucking on it enough to leave a mark for later- physical evidence of the transcending thing happening between them. 

Not able to hold on to himself any longer as Clay squeezed his hole around him, Tony let some of his control go. Rolling his hips, he pressed in as far as he could, eager to hear that shouted panted from Clay's lips again. Tony could feel his boyfriend's hard shaft between them, the leak of pre-come sticky on their stomachs. 

It was all too much. Before long, they were moving the bed, both thrusting, trying to get as much of the other as possible. 

Tony felt Clay lose it before the yelled "oh, fuck" left his lips. The next second, he was being pulled down, his lip tugged between Clay's teeth, the other boy pressing down enough to draw the slightest bit of blood. Tony couldn't hold on any longer. His eyes squeezed shut as he finished with pulses deep within Clay's overly tight hole. 

Unable to hold himself up, Tony dropped, hissing when his sweat rolled into his eyes with the movement. "Fuck," he mumbled, the chest below him catching him as he collapsed.

\--- 

Blinking, Tony brought himself back, the sound of his phone going off on top of the toolbox radiating through the whole garage. 

He grabbed it swiftly, answering without looking at the screen. His entire being knew who it was. 

"I love you, Clay Jensen," he said, without a hello to begin. 

With the warmth of their shared night still settled in the pit of his stomach, Tony wiped his hands and wandered inside, talking animatedly to his boyfriend as Clay responded warmly. 

It felt good, he thought, passing his parents in route to his bedroom, flashing them a smile. Being in love felt so damn good.

**Author's Note:**

> The response to the last couple of these have been amazing. I wrote this all at once and have been chopping it up, so there's a couple more left to come. Thanks for the reads, guys. I love writing these two, it's a pleasure that there's people that enjoy it. As always, let me know if you've got any prompts.


End file.
